Que suis-je ?
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: C'est pendant l'adolescence qu'on se découvre le plus. Voici un long one-shot dans lequel notre héros préféré entrera dans la phase la plus importante de sa vie : L'amour. RyoXSakuXFuji, Shonen Aï. Personnages OOC.


**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici donc un petit One-Shot enfin...plutôt grand one-shot (5.903 mots), sur un de mes couples préférés. Bien entendu, il s'agira toujours et encor de Ryoma-sama ! **

**Attention, je ne cache pas le fais que cette fiction est un Shonen Aï (douce histoire d'amour entre deux hommes), gare aux âmes sensibles. Oui, c'est ma première fois... Faut dire que ce couple m'a tapé dans l'oeil, mais qui l'aurait cru, FujiXRyo, RyoXFuji ou peut importe.**

**Ps : En passant, je voudrais dire à ceux qui lisent ma fiction the GOlden Week de ne pas s'inquiéter, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, elle continue ! (et si vous vous en fichez, c'est pas grave !) Ah et soyez indulgent je vous prie, sur les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent être quasi surnaturelles ! **

Je laisse place à l'histoire.

* * *

**Que suis-je ?**

* * *

_"Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes_**_."_**

* * *

Une paire d'yeux de couleur dorée et de forme féline s'ouvrirent subitement.

Allongé à même le sol du toit du lycée Seishun Gakuen, les bras derrière la tête, une casquette sur le visage, et vêtu de son éternel gilet de titulaire bleu, Echizen Ryoma pensait.

Il pensait beaucoup ces derniers temps, il réfléchissait, même. Si bien qu'il n'en parvenait plus à fermer l'œil.

_Qu'était-il ?_

C'était la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, le point de départ de sa longue réflexion. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Ryoma n'avait jamais été aussi songeur. C'était un jeune homme de quinze ans qui vivait le jour le jour, et qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans se soucier de ce qu'on pensait de lui ou de ce qu'on attendait de lui. La seule chose qui comptait soit qu'il fut satisfait. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ait été élevé en tant que fils unique ait fortement contribué à sa forte personnalité légèrement je-m'en-foutiste, qui ne laissait personne de marbre, que ce soit négativement ou positivement. D'ailleurs, ça aussi il s'en fichait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année n'avait jamais traversé la phase la plus importante de l'adolescence : la découverte de soi-même. Peut-être même ne la découvrirait-il jamais ? Ou bien, était-il encore trop jeune et trop je-m'en-foutiste pour tomber dans l'étape du « manque de confiance en soi » qui introduisait la phase énoncée précédemment ?

En effet, puisque du haut de son mètre soixante quatorze (et oui ! ça marche le lait !), le jeune adolescent aux cheveux verdâtres, semblait avoir été gâté par la vie. Il avait une famille qui le comprenait (quoi que son père…) et qui l'aimait, il n'avait aucun complexe, n'avait rien à envier aux autres, était beau de nature, avait bien vécu la subite arrivée de la puberté, avait eu la chance de ne pas souffrir d'horribles irruptions cutanée, ou encore d'odeurs nauséabondes. Il fut même étonnant de le voir ne s'intéresser à aucune fille de son entourage.

Le premier à s'en inquiéter fut son père. Voyant son fils, qui avait hérité de tous ses atouts, ramer question fille l'inquiétait au plus au point. Nanjiroh avait tenté de l'initier au monde des « vrais hommes » en lui montrant un avant goût de ses magazines, mais il avait fini avec une balle de tennis dans la figure.

Néanmoins, les inquiétudes avaient fini par s'amoindrir un dimanche après-midi, lorsque le Samouraï Senior, curieux de le voir s'en aller sans raquette, avait demandé à son fils avec qui il sortait. La réponse avait été rapide et claire :

« Ryuzaki. »

Se fut l'illumination.

Un garçon aussi parfait qu'Echizen Ryoma n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'en avait aucunement le droit. Des gens paieraient cher pour avoir sa vie. Il avait le look et l'attitude, l'intelligence et les capacités sportives. Il avait une petite-amie aimante et généreuse, et faisait parti des élèves les plus admirés de l'école, alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année.

Bien entendu, comme tous les je-m'en-foutistes qui se respectaient, cela importait autant qu'un grain de sable dans le désert.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour en arriver là, il n'avait pas cherché à être aimé. Si cela ne concernait pas le tennis, Ryoma ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, si bien que si sa mère ne le menacerait pas d'aller à l'école, il passerait ses journées à dormir, jouer avec Karupin, et à disputer des matchs avec son père. D'ailleurs il n'était pas très étonnant d'apprendre que la personne qui s'était confessée fut Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Craignant la violence de son aïeule, il avait vite fait d'accepter ses sentiments, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais senti attiré par cette fille auparavant. Pour lui, durant ses trois années et quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait jamais considérée autrement que comme la petite-fille de son coach.

Mais il avouait tout de même que poser sa tête sur des genoux doux et moelleux, était meilleur que la poser sur le sol dur et froid du toit. Ou encore déguster des bentos au lieu de se limiter aux canettes de ponta, à cause du fait qu'il oubliât chaque matin celui que lui faisait sa mère. Et puis, bien d'autre chose… comme par exemple, ce que tous les couples étaient sensés faire.

Oui, effectivement. Ils avaient déjà échangé quelques baisers. La belle affaire ! Il s'agissait juste d'un simple contact avec les lèvres, rien de si insurmontable ou palpitant.

Rien de si palpitant, de si excitant, de si embarrassant, de si passionnant.

C'était justement ça le problème.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Ryoma n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien qu'il avait l'opportunité de faire ce qu'il désirait avec cette fille. Ryuzaki Sakuno était une belle jeune fille, il l'admettait. Certains garçons rêveraient d'être à sa place, de pouvoir dormir sur ses genoux, de goûter à sa cuisine, ou à ses baisers…

Il y avait quelque chose de faux.

Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Echizen Ryoma avait une petite idée de ce qui le tracassait, mais il se battait pour garder celle-ci au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer. Cela bouleverserait sa logique, sa personne, son je-m'en-foutisme.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait chez lui. Selon son père, il s'agissait des hormones, mais lui était persuadés que non.

Il entendit soudainement la lourde porte en métal du toit grincer. Il ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Il jugea préférable de jouer aux endormis plutôt que de se faire prendre par son capitaine en train de sécher l'entrainement sur le toit. Les yeux clos, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

Il connaissait le son de ses pas. Le son de son corps traversant l'air. Le son du frottement de ses vêtements.

Il entendit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Il sentit sa casquette être tirée en arrière. A présent la personne se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, et surement accroupi. Parce qu'il connaissait cette respiration, et même cette odeur enivrante.

Ryoma sentit la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, et surtout dans la région du bas.

Ce n'était pas le capitaine. Et son père avait tort. Les hormones, ce n'étaient pas ce qui lui manquait. Ça il en était certain. C'était peut-être une aiguille qui permettrait de dégonfler son égo, ou bien la force qui lui permettrait de cesser de se faire violence, d'utiliser Ryuzaki comme alibi, et de cesser d'avoir un comportement je-m'en-foutiste vis-à-vis de lui-même, qui lui manquait.

_Qu'était-il ?_

Deux heures qu'il se trouvait là. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ses maux de tête. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Et qu'en fin de compte, il voulait simplement l'éviter, quitte à sacrifier le tennis. Le club devait être terminé. Ils devaient sans doute tous être rentrés.

Mais _cette personne _ était toujours là.

Et ce n'était pas le capitaine. Et son père avait tort.

Comprenant que le nouvel arrivant n'allait pas parler, Ryoma décida de soulever ses paupières.

Et l'or vit l'azur.

Le chat vit l'hirondelle.

Ryoma vit Fuji.

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'azur, puisque le sempai de troisième année arborait un sourire serein et avait les yeux clos. Ryoma ne détourna pas le regard, et décida d'ignorer le vacarme de sa cage thoracique et bien d'autres parties.

Il prit même le temps d'observer son sempai. Des cheveux mi-long brun, tombant presque sur ses épaules, et sur ses cils interminables autour de ses yeux qu'il savait d'une couleur azure, et un eternel sourire sur ses lèvres.

Des lèvres fines légèrement roses et… mouillées ?

Ryoma se redressa d'un coup en prenant sa casquette de ses mains, et en prenant soin d'éviter tout contact. Il se mit debout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il trouvait son sempai bizarre, plus qu'il ne se trouvait étrange lui-même. Il ne savait comment se comporter en sa présence. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Ça avait débuté au moment où il avait appris que son sempai était homosexuel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver bizarre. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de trainer avec des gays, et il se prenait à imaginer que son sempai lui saute dessus à la première occasion.

« Je savais que tu ne dormais pas vraiment, Echizen. » dit-il en se levant à son tour

Dépassant son kohai de plusieurs centimètres, celui-ci dut lever les yeux pour soutenir son regard.

« Comment savais-tu que je me trouvais ici, sempai ? »

Ryoma s'imagina que Fuji l'espionnait chaque jour. Ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« C'est Ryuzaki qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, elle m'a également demandé de te dire qu'elle devait rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui »

Ryoma garda le silence quelque seconde. Pour une raison qui l'échappait, il eut un petit pincement au cœur.

« Hn. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, « je suppose que c'est Tezuka-buchou qui t'envoie. »

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Non» entendit-il, « personne ne m'envoie »

Il se stoppa. Sous sa visière, il jeta un regard interrogateur à son sempai, ignorant son rythme cardiaque.

« Il n'y a pas d'activité aujourd'hui, à cause des examens » déclara-t-il en s'approchant à son tour de la porte « tu le saurais si tu assistais plus souvent aux entrainements »

Ryoma détourna le regard et entreprit de poursuivre son chemin quand tout à coup, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Fuji le retenait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement malgré lui en se retournant

Mais son sempai ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Echizen ? Tu sembles ailleurs dernièrement »

Ryoma garda les lèvres closes et baissa les yeux. Lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

« Tu ne veux plus jouer au tennis, c'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus ? » poursuivit Fuji en resserrant son étreinte « Ou…Est-ce à cause de moi ? Tu m'évites ? Tu sembles distant… »

« Non… »

« C'est à cause de…moi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas…comme les autres ? »

« Non, je… enfin… »

« Tu sais, je comprends ta surprise, mais ce n'est pas une raison »

« Sempai, je… »

« Tu peux me détester si tu veux, mais n'implique pas le club » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, « en échange, je ne t'embêterai plus, tu n'as pas à-»

Ryoma se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de son sempai. Bouleversé par ses paroles, il se sentit incompris. Ryoma était confus, et les conclusions de Fuji ne faisaient que l'irriter davantage. Il ne détestait pas son sempai. Loin de là. C'était juste qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, pour une fois que cela arrivait, on ne voulait pas lui ficher la paix.

« Je te prierais de te mêler de ce qui te regardes, sempai » lâcha-t-il en s'en allant sans se retourner.

La porte se referma sur lui, laissant Fuji seul sur le toit refermer sa main dans le vide. Celle-ci retomba mollement contre sa cuisse. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans regarda le ciel en soupirant de tristesse.

« Il sera bientôt trop tard… »

….

Ryoma se réveilla en sursaut. Couvert de sueurs et les yeux écarquillés, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil : 3 heures 35. Haletant, il tenta de retrouver son souffle et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. C'était encore arrivé. Il se réveillait souvent au plein milieu de la nuit en sueurs et le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Ryoma aurait aimé mettre ça sur le compte de la fin de l'année et de l'approche des examens, mais, le problème était que lui-même ne pourrait pas se convaincre avec un mensonge pareil. En d'autres thermes, l'approche des examens lui faisait une belle jambe. Il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier. Et puis, il avouait que ses « cauchemars » étaient d'un tout autre ordre. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les qualifier de « cauchemars », il n'en avait pas le droit. Car depuis quelques jours, Ryoma souffrait de rêves bien particuliers, à propos d'une personne particulière, la mauvaise personne selon Ryoma.

Il jeta un œil plein d'appréhension sous sa couverture. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, si bien qu'il ne fut pas si étonner de découvrir un résultat aussi… aussi…flagrant. La petite bosse présente dans sa région du bas, le laissait deviner aisément de quoi il avait l'air. En effet, car si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans sa chambre, rien qu'en observant son visage écarlate, son front couvert de sueurs, ses yeux larmoyants et sa façon ambigüe d'haleter, il devinerait aisément comment ça devait se passer sous la couverture.

Oui. Ryoma avait des rêves mouillés. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Lui, le grand Echizen Ryoma s'était abaissé à avoir des rêves mouillés, comme le commun des mortels, comme un…les pervers. Ryoma en était horrifié, mais le pire dans tout ça était de savoir qui était l'auteur de sa frustration sexuelle.

Fuji.

Ryoma avait fini par se mettre à l'évidence, son comportement je-m'en-foutiste n'allait le mener nulle-part, surtout avec une situation comme celle-ci. Il ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments. Comment ce type avait pu autant le changer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et c'était bien ce qui était effrayant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rêver de Ryuzaki, et de personne d'autre, et surtout pas d'un garçon.

Cela avait commencé quelques jours auparavant. Il s'était rendu chez Ryuzaki afin de lui donner son cours particulier d'anglais. En arrivant, l'aïeule l'avait invité à monter directement dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. A un détail près. Ryuzaki ne s'y trouvait pas, elle prenait une douche, ou plutôt, elle sortait de sa douche. Si bien que lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte (sans frapper comme à son habitude) qui n'avait pas de verrous, ce n'était pas une jeune fille prête à travailler qu'il découvrit, mais prête à s'habiller. Puis il y eut les cris le claquage de porte, les excuses, etc. Mais le problème n'était pas de l'avoir vue aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, mais plutôt sa réaction face à cela.

Ryoma supposa simplement qu'elle devait avoir un beau corps. Il n'avait rien ressenti, à part peut-être un peu de gêne, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait vu sa poitrine, ses fesses, et tout ce qui allait avec, mais c'était comme si il regardait l'une de ses publicités de gel douche où les jeunes femmes se frottait toutes nues en ventant les mérites du produit. Certes, il avait été gêné, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Sakuno, la fille de son ex-coach, nue. Mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait attendu.

Après être rentré chez lui, parce que Mademoiselle était trop embarrassée pour le voir, il s'était immédiatement rué sur les magazines de son père. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Et franchement, Ryoma ne se serait jamais douté, de toute sa vie, qu'il irait voir du côté des magazines de son père, par lui-même, et encore moins que les positions érotiques de ces chères demoiselles ne lui procurent… rien.

C'était ainsi que cela avait commencé. Il s'était ensuite demandé pourquoi aucune femme ne l'attirait, et de quoi, une certaine personne, pouvait bien avoir l'air dans des positions pareilles.

Cela heurtait terriblement son égo. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était trop… trop… étrange, et ce, même si toutes les preuves étaient là. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être…ainsi. Etait-il homophobe ? Non, il n'irait pas jusque là. Il se disait juste qu'il s'agissait d'une simple passe. Dans quelques jours, il ne s'agirait que d'un affreux souvenir.

Un homme aussi viril qu'Echizen Ryoma ne pouvait être ainsi.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, il mit son visage contre son oreiller, passa ses mains sous la couverture et entreprit de se soulager. Quelques minutes plus tard, des gémissements étouffés remplirent la chambre.

En l'espace de quelques jours, Ryoma n'avait jamais changé autant de fois de sous-vêtements.

….

« Ryoma-kun ».

L'intéressé était adossé contre le grillage du toit qui donnait sur les terrains de tennis. Les cours étaient finis depuis un moment, et Ryoma s'était de nouveau réfugiés sur le toit. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, il se disait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de convalescence qu'il se proscrivait à lui-même afin de soigner ses tendances anti-Ryoma. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trouillard de sa vie, fuir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas, sachant que jouer au tennis avec ses sempais ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué. Mais il avait honte, si honte de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce qu'il faisait le soir dans son lit. C'était si étrange, si différent de lui. Il avait peur de ce que ses sempais penseraient de lui s'ils savaient. A présent, son je-m'en-foutisme passait en second plan, ou même en dernier plan.

« Hn » fit-il à l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

Les examens étaient terminés, les activités en club avaient repris. Ses yeux ambre s'attardèrent sur un match de tennis qui opposait Tezuka et…la cause de ses maux.

La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés et suivit son regard. Elle se rapprocha, si bien que leurs jambes tendues devant eux se frôlaient à présent. Ryoma ne remarqua rien, si bien que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue, il ne tressaillit même pas.

« Ryoma-kun », dit-elle en le caressant du pouce, « pourquoi tu ne vas plus à l'entraînement, alors que tu sais que tu en as envie ».

Ryoma baissa les yeux. Le match était terminé à présent. Il vit Fuji et Tezuka entamer une conversation qui semblait intéressante. Ryoma vit Fuji poser une main sur le bras du capitaine. Ses sourcils tressaillirent.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Alors, il sentit les doigts de Ryuzaki sur ses lèvres. Le vent se leva, emportant sa casquette par-dessus le grillage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, Ryoma la regarda, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les cheveux déliés, contrairement à d'habitude. De longues mèches auburn tombaient sur ses épaules, légèrement secoués par le vent. Son visage avait une jolie teinte rose, ses grands yeux marron exprimaient plus de chose qu'elle n'aurait pu en dire, et ses lèvres charnues étaient à présent à quelques centimètres de celles de Ryoma.

Elle était très belle. Mais pas faite pour lui. La preuve, même lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il ne ressentit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et il en fit autant. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très honnête. Il la gardait pour lui, alors qu'il ne lui rendait même pas l'amour qu'elle lui donnait. Il devrait arrêter cette relation, elle méritait mieux.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et agrippa ses épaules. Ryoma garda les bras le long du corps. Il ne voulait plus mentir, il ne pouvait plus se forcer. Leur relation était une mascarade, elle le savait autant que lui. Mais pourtant, elle gardait espoir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Il écarta ses lèvres, et Ryuzaki glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

Ce baiser était à sens unique. Mais pourtant elle persistait. Ryoma ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme se trouvant trois étages plus bas, qui débutait un second match. Ryuzaki se pressa contre lui, mais toute son attention était sur le jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans à la silhouette élancé, aux traits délicats et aux yeux couleur océan.

Il ressentit tout à coup une douleur lancinante au coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Il se dégagea du baiser et contempla désarçonné la jeune fille, tandis qu'un goût métallique emplit sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que…! » mais Ryoma s'interrompit.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues cramoisies. Elle agrippa sa chemise d'une main et abattit son poing sur son torse, de l'autre.

« Regarde-moi ! » supplia-t-elle, « ne regarde que moi… ! »

Ryoma ne sut quoi répondre. La voir aussi triste…non, désespérée le bouleversait. Mais il ne put la réconforter, lui promettre qu'il n'aurait de yeux que pour elle, parce qu'il la blesserait encore plus. Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle savait autant que lui qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Ce n'était plus du je-m'en-foutisme, mais de l'égoïsme à présent. Il se souvint que son père lui avait dit que la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire était de faire pleurer une femme. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé ».

…

Ryoma ouvrit l'un des robinets extérieurs, près des terrains de tennis.

_Shaa~_

Au lieu de simplement se rincer la bouche pour se débarrasser du goût ignoble du sang, il passa toute sa tête sous l'eau afin de mettre ses idées en place. Il avait mal à la lèvre, un poids dans l'estomac et en plus de ça, sa casquette avait été emportée par le vent. Le vent se leva, secouant les cheveux humides de Ryoma qui regretta son geste. Il passa avec agacement une main dans ses cheveux mouillés dont les gouttes glissèrent sur ses paupières. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Son père lui disait souvent qu'il avait un caractère de sanglier (pas de cochon !), et un ego gros comme l'univers. Certes, il avait un caractère bien trempé et avouait que parfois son ego le menait par le bout du nez, mais… Il n'avait jamais eu pour intention de blesser qui que ce soit aussi profondément. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne se souciait pas plus d'une guigne de ce que pensait Ryuzaki, de ce que Fuji ressentait vis-à-vis de son comportement ou même de ce que l'équipe pensait de ses multiples absences. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un gros égoïste.

Il se détestait. Il se haïssait pour n'avoir pensé qu'à ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il s'était voilé la face, et à présent, il fallait qu'il en assume les conséquences. Il n'avait plus de petite-amie, Fuji pensait qu'il était homophobe, il avait laissé tombé l'équipe, et il avait perdu sa casquette.

Il toucha la petite ecchymose à la commissure de ses lèvres, là où Ryuzaki l'avait mordu, plus tôt. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vengeance créée par le karma.

« Echizen ».

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se retourna sur son sempai.

« Fuji-sempai », dit-il dans un souffle

Ryoma eut l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis une éternité. Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, à part, peut-être, l'étrange sensation qu'il avait dans l'estomac, l'emballement de son cœur et ses mains moites. A présent conscient de ses sentiments, les réactions s'accumulaient.

Fuji portait, comme à son habitude, sa tenue réglementaire de titulaire. Mais Ryoma s'attarda sur ses cheveux châtain foncé plaqués sur son front et le long de sa nuque. Ryoma détourna les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Un silence tendu emplit l'atmosphère. Ryoma se balança sur ses deux pieds, ne sachant que faire, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Hm…qu'est-ce que- ? » demanda-t-il

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis simplement venu te rapporter ça », Fuji tendit sa casquette blanche, « c'est à toi, non ? »

Ryoma releva la tête, Fuji arborait toujours cette expression sereine dont il avait le secret. Ryoma eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une façade, car contrairement aux apparences, Ryoma était conscient qu'il avait blessé son sempai, qui était son ami avant tout.

« Euh…sempai… pour la dernière fois…» Tenta-t-il maladroitement en promenant son regard partout sauf sur son aîné.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » dit-il d'une voix neutre et en s'approchant. « Je comprends parfaitement ».

Ses yeux ambre se posèrent sur le sol. C'était lui, ou Fuji était froid avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comprenait ? Il était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Ryoma avait retenu la leçon, il voulait que son sempai redevienne comme avant. Son cœur battit plus fort encore, mais il ne ressentait plus la même sensation. L'angoisse s'était emparée de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Fuji le détestait, c'était sûr, il ne lui parlait plus comme avant. Un malaise s'était installé entre eux à présent. Ryoma regrettait tellement qu'il souhaita pouvoir remonter le temps. Il voulait protester, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Jamais de ça vie, Ryoma ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

Il vit Fuji approcher sa main vers lui, quand il se ravisa au dernier moment pour désigner sa propre bouche. Il avait presque oublié sa morsure.

« Euh… » Fit-il en secouant la tête « je…je suis tombé ».

Il garda les yeux sur le sol, craignant que l'expression de Fuji ne le blesse encore plus.

« Tu n'es pas passé à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ryoma secoua la tête. Il sentit son sempai poser sa casquette sur sa tête. Il l'entendit s'éloigner, puis :

« Viens, je vais t'arranger ça. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de … »protesta Ryoma malgré lui

« Ce sera une sorte de cadeau d'Adieu ».

Hein ?

….

Fuji pressa un morceau de coton humide sur sa blessure, Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous la douleur. Ryoma était assis à califourchon sur le banc du vestiaire du club. Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'y être venu depuis une éternité. Rien n'avait changé, les boissons ratés de Inui reposaient dans un coin, les affaires de Momo trainaient sur le sol…

A vrai dire, Ryoma se moquait de l'allure du vestiaire, c'était juste qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour ne pas regarder son sempai qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. En effet, Fuji, assis sur le banc également, grâce à sa trousse de premier secours, soignait l'ecchymose du jeune homme. Leur proximité ne semblait pas le déranger, car il semblait concentrer dans sa tâche, si bien qu'il ne jetait même pas un coup d'œil à Ryoma. Celui-ci, au contraire, souhaitait que ses battements de cœur ne résonnent dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa proximité, ou le fait qu'ils soient seul dans le vestiaire, mais Ryoma eut la soudaine impression qu'il se sentait étrange, comme à la fin de ses rêves mouillés. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler, mais à chaque fois, son regard se posait sur ses traits délicats. Et ce silence n'arrangeait rien.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par… « Cadeau d'Adieu » ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger sa bouche

Fuji tressaillit. Le morceau de coton resta suspendu en l'air quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa route. Fuji lui servit son eternel sourire, toutefois ses yeux restait braqués sur l'ecchymose.

« Rien de spéciale » dit-il en troquant le coton avec un petit pansement, « c'est juste qu'après la remise des diplômes, je vais à l'étranger. En France pour être plus précis ».

« Oh ».

Ryoma accusa le coup. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. C'était comme…comme une douche froide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge, il eut un nœud à l'estomac. _En France ? C'était si loin !_ Ses yeux ambre se posèrent sur son sempai qui s'apprêtait à lui poser le pansement. Son doigt frôla ses lèvres. Etait-ce le dernier contact qu'ils auraient ? Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient, qu'ils se voyaient ? La panique s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, on ne lui avait rien dit. Les autres étaient au courant ? Et ils le laissaient partir ? Pourquoi lui dire maintenant, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours ? Ryoma secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité, ses yeux commencèrent lui brûler, il fut envahit de colère et de désespoir en même temps. Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait…il aurait… qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Se confesser ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Regarde-moi » murmura Ryoma de façon si inaudible que lui-même ne s'entendit pas.

Et pourquoi Fuji s'obstinait à garder cette expression sereine. Cela ne lui faisait rien de partir ? De quitter le Japon, ses amis ? De le quitter, lui ?

« Si tu bouges comme ça, je ne pourrais pas… » Réprimanda Fuji le pansement à la main, mais il fut couper par Ryoma.

« Regarde-moi, putain ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en se levant

Celui-ci ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air, et il s'en fichait. Mais au moins, cela avait eu le don de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Littéralement.

Et l'or vit l'azur.

Le chat vit l'hirondelle.

Fuji vit Ryoma.

Ryoma renifla bruyamment et sa vue se troubla : il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Lui, Echizen Ryoma, quinze ans, je-m'en-foutiste, et homme le plus virile qu'il connaisse, pleurait. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait… c'était…c'était Fuji. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux ébahis, ses yeux bleu électrique étaient plongés dans les siens. Enfin.

« Regarde-moi » répéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, « je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je fais des trucs bizarres, j'ai blessé beaucoup de gens, et je ne sais plus ce que je ressens … et…et c'est de ta faute ! »

« Moi ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux levés sur Ryoma, « mais pourquoi ? »

Ryoma soupira de frustration. Il ne s'était jamais comporter ainsi auparavant.

« Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » dit-il au bord du désespoir

Puis il vit Fuji sourire. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent dans sa surprise. Son cœur manqua un battement, ce sourire là était authentique. Fuji colla son front contre celui de son kohai. Ryoma sentit la chaleur se propager sur ses joues. Il remarqua que Fuji arborait une expression soulagée. Les yeux bleus cobalt de Fuji plongèrent dans ceux couleur or de Ryoma. Celui-ci se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner le regard. Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses ardeurs, et le regard intense de Fuji n'arrangeait rien. Il fit un pas en arrière et entreprit de ranger ses mains dans ses poches, mais Fuji lui prit la main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres, comme pour un baisemain, et ferma les yeux. Il fut parcourut d'un léger frisson.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie » murmura-t-il contre le dos de sa main. « Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter ».

Avec ses doigts longs et fin, sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cils, ses traits délicats, ses cheveux soyeux, son corps svelte et sa voix douce, Fuji était facilement confondue avec une fille. Mais ce jour-là, Ryoma ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi virile.

Sur ses mots, il tira son bras et attira Ryoma contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ce fut le feu d'artifice. Ryoma se sentit trembler et frissonner, il était au bord du disfonctionnement. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il procurer autant…autant de bonheur ? Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il ressentit une sensation bizarre dans la région du bas de son corps. C'était comme si tout ce poids sur ses épaules s'envolait. Ryoma écarta les lèvres, avide d'approfondir l'échange, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Fuji caresser la sienne. Son pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré, sans doute parce que ses rêves mouillés devenaient réalité.

« Ngh… Ah~… » Gémit-il malgré lui tandis qu'une bataille s'engageait dans leur bouche

Il s'étonna que des sons aussi érotiques puissent sortir de sa propre bouche. C'était si…si féminin. Jamais il n'avait sentit Fuji aussi proche de lui, il voulait jamais cela ne cesse, et cette sensation aigre douce au niveau de la ceinture qui s'était emparée de lui au moment ou leur lèvres furent en contact le grisait tellement qu'il se pressa contre Fuji et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Bientôt, ils furent en manque d'air et durent rompre le baiser. Un filet de bave pendait aux lèvres de Ryoma.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient joueurs de tennis, donc aimaient les défis et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter là. Ils se trouvaient dans le vestiaire du club, en plein milieu de l'entrainement, n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, alors qu'ils s'exploraient les amygdales et découvraient lentement mais surement les secrets passionnant de la luxure.

Mais ça, Ryoma s'en fichait.

…

Deux ans plus tard.

Le vent se leva, emportant sur son passage plusieurs pétales des fleurs de cerisiers. Une paire d'yeux de couleur dorée et de forme féline s'ouvrirent subitement. Allongé à même le sol du toit du lycée Seishun Gakuen, les bras derrière la tête, et vêtu de son éternel gilet de titulaire bleu, Echizen Ryoma retira le pétale qui avait atterrit sur sa joue.

Les cours étaient terminés, et la cérémonie de remise des diplômes également. Ryoma était en Troisième année pour encore quelques heures, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de jouer aux sentimentales en revenant sur le toit du lycée qu'il avait squatté trois ans de sa vie. Il leva le bras et contempla son diplôme enroulé dans un ruban rouge pourpre.

_Trois ans, hein ?_

Il entendit soudainement s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, il couvrit son visage avec sa casquette, en feignant de dormir. Il s'était caché ici pour échappé à la horde de fanes qui réclamait son deuxième bouton. Il espéra qu'en dormant paisiblement, elles n'oseraient pas le déranger.

Les yeux clos, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Puis soudain, il tressaillit. Il connaissait le son de ses pas. Le son de son corps traversant l'air. Le son du frottement de ses vêtements. Son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis deux ans. A présent la personne se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, et surement accroupi. Parce qu'il connaissait cette respiration, et même cette odeur enivrante. Ryoma sentit la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, et surtout dans la région du bas.

Puis, la casquette fut retirée, révélant des yeux couleur or écarquillés. Une couleur bleu intense fut la première chose qu'il vit.

« Je savais que tu ne dormais pas vraiment » déclara-t-il de sa voix douce, provoquant des frissons à son kohai.

« Fuji- se-»

Ryoma ne put pas finir sa phrase, car des lèvres douces et chaleureuses s'étaient avidement posée sur les siennes. Ryoma retint son souffle dans la surprise. Cela faisait peut-être deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, mais son corps se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Ryoma ferma les yeux tandis que Fuji faisait sa magie. Puis…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » haleta Ryoma en se redressant face à lui, et tentant de contenir sa joie extrême.

Un sourire serein et chaleureux se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune étudiant. Le cœur de Ryoma manqua un battement.

« Je suis venu te chercher. »

…

Fin.

* * *

**Ah Ah Ah. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? je sais que c'est assez étrange de voir Ryoma-sama aussi... aussi vulnérable et fébrile, et j'avoue qu'à des moments, c'est inimaginable de le voir ainsi, mais il y a un début à tous n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, et entre nous, chères Fujoshi en herbe (désolée s'il n'y en a pas) si je vous ai laissé sur votre fin en ce qui concerne le passage dans le vestiaire (qu'est-ce qu'ils y ont fait ?), ce serait avec plaisir que je vous transformerai ce "Shonen Aï" en "Hard Yaoi". Hé hé.****  
**

**A +**

**Fujiokaka !**


End file.
